The Fast and Flirtatious (Formula 1 AU)
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Anyways, title speaks for itself really. Ruby Rose, a young prodigy in the world of Formula 1, might have the lifestyle everyone dreams of. However, that doesn't mean her life is easy, far from it actually. I suck at summaries xD. White Rose and Bumblebee are in this, but not until later. Accepting OCs as drivers, but don't expect big parts, sorry! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Ruby Rose: Ace Driver

**Okay, so I am a massive Formula 1 geek, so I thought I'd do an AU, still in Remnant, but with no Grimm and stuff, about Formula 1 :D. OCs will be involved but are not the main focus, they're just there to make up the numbers. Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Just a bit of background stuff, Ruby here is 17, so every other driver is 19. I know you don't normally get F1 drivers at 17 and 19, but then again, you don't get a 15 year old with a scythe. xD**

**Okay, option tyres have the best grip, but don't last as long as prime tyres, which have less grip, but last longer. Intermediates are for relatively wet conditions. Wet tyres... Well, that speaks for itself.**

**Practice is where the drivers just get used to the track. There are normally three of these sessions. There are two one hour and a half ones on Friday, and a one hour session on Saturday morning.**

**Then, Saturday afternoon, is ****qualifying. You have three sessions. Q1 is twenty minutes, and only the fastest seventeen drivers (out of twenty four) make it to Q2, and then, only the top 10 times will make it to Q3, and this decides where everyone will start in the race, which is on a Sunday.**

* * *

Ruby Rose threw her helmet off in frustration. She looked up as she saw several cars zoom past. The opening race, and she was already out. She had taken a risk trying to overtake the car belonging to her sister, Yang Xiao Long, but it didn't pay off.

She had tried to cut in on the inside, only for Yang to cut her off, and forcing Ruby to swerve away. She had crashed into the wall, and her front left tyre came off, ending her race.

_"It's alright Ruby, better luck next time," _said her manager, who was simply known as Ozpin.

Ruby sighed and began the long walk back to the pitlane.

* * *

Soon, Ruby was back in the garage, looking at the results of the Sanctum Grand Prix.

**1. Lie Ren- NR (25)**

**2. Yang Xiao Long- BY (18)**

**3. Weiss Schnee- RW (15)**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos- JP (12)**

**5. Cardin Winchester- CR (10)**

**6. Blake Belladonna- BY (8)**

**7. Nora Valkyrie- NR (6)**

**8. Jaune Arc- JP (4)**

**9. Edward Azul- ES (2)**

**10. Rouge Walker- RS (1)**

And then there was Ruby, in last place. Nobody else had crashed out.

**24. Ruby Rose- RW (0) DNF**

Ruby saw Weiss walking back into the garage, looking very pleased with herself. Ruby swallowed her sadness and walked up to Weiss.

"Well done Weiss!"

Weiss looked at Ruby with a small smile. "Thanks Ruby. But we could have got more points if you weren't so reckless."

Ruby bowed her head meekly. "Sorry Weiss..."

Weiss patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Ruby, it's okay. I've changed from last year..."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Still, I'm really glad for you!"

Last year, it was Ruby's first season in F1, and she had been paired with Weiss, much to the latter's disappointment. Weiss had considered Ruby as immature, and a rookie, despite Ruby's constant attempts to gain Weiss' respect. However, over the course of the season, Weiss started to warm to Ruby, and realised she was more fond of the young prodigy than she let on.

Weiss smile grew, before she turned to walk back to her trailer. "Come on Ruby, we're going out tonight to celebrate the new season."

Ruby looked down. "I'm not sure if I want to go..."

Weiss turned back round. "Come on Ruby! No-one's gonna judge you for crashing out."

Ruby sighed. "It's just, people are calling me a prodigy and stuff, but-"

Weiss placed a finger on Ruby's lips. "Ruby. It's the first race of the season. No-one's going to judge you..."

Ruby looked up at Weiss' reassuring smile. "Yeah... It's just, that's what pressure does to you..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You dunce." She pulled Ruby into a hug. "You're _fine._ You'll just have to work harder for the next race."

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss back. "Thanks Weiss..."

Weiss smiled. "It's alright you dolt," she said affectionately. "Now let's go?"

Ruby nodded and followed Weiss out of the garage.

* * *

Several hours later, eight drivers were walking down the streets near Sanctum, laughing and messing around.

Ruby was smiling and joining in, but she still felt quite glum at the poor race that day. Yang noticed this and dropped back.

"Hey sis, why the long face?" she asked, putting an arm round her sister.

"Oh... it's just the race today..." Ruby replied, looking down.

"Ruby, it's only the first race..."

"Yeah, but I crashed out, since you cut me off..."

"Hey!" said Yang. "Don't blame me! What was I supposed to do? Just let you pass? I don't think so."

"Yeah... I know..." said Ruby with a sigh.

"Look, Ruby, you're being too hard on yourself **(Bow Chicka Bow Wow)**. You had one good season and people are treating you like a prodigy. Don't listen to them, it's just putting pressure on you. Just enjoy the race. That's what it boils down to in the end."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Yeah, Yang, you're right." Her face lit up. "Screw what all the journalists say!"

Yang laughed and hugged Ruby tighter. "That's the spirit Rubes! Now just forget about, and enjoy the rest of the night, okay?"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Yang, I will."

And she did.

* * *

Ruby woke up to the smell of bacon. Light was shining through the window of her room. She groggily opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. 11:00 AM. She groaned as she lifted herself up off the bed, and trudged down to the kitchen. Yang was there, cheerfully, frying several slices of bacon. She saw Ruby and smiled.

"Finally awake are we?"

"I'm so tired," moaned Ruby as she took a seat at the kitchen table, before resting her head on the table.

Yang set down two glasses of orange juice, and two plates of bacon at the table, passing one of them to Ruby.

Ruby took a sip of orange juice, before shoving a whole slice of bacon into her mouth. "Mmm."

"So, did you enjoy last night?" asked Yang, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, it was fun..."

"Remember what I said though..."

"I will! Screw what the journalists say!" said Ruby with a giggle.

Yang smiled. "There's a good girl. Now, I need to go our base and help with tweaking a few bits of the car. You okay on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine," said Ruby with a smile.

"Good! I'll be back at around four, there's pizza in the fridge you can pop into the microwave for lunch," said Yang as she downed the last of her orange juice and put on her jacket. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ruby got bored of playing her Formula One game (As herself). She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting the left-over pizza out. She popped it in the microwave and sat down at the table, switching on the TV that they had in the kitchen. She switched to the sports channel, and found the report on yesterday's grand prix. She watched highlights of the race, including her accident.

_Unfortunately, Ruby Rose, who has been hailed as the rising star in Formula One, crashed out after trying an overtake. It's not a good start for the young prodigy. People will be hoping she improves._

Ruby sighed, annoyed. "It was only the first race for the love of Oum!"

She huffed again and turned off the TV. She got the pizza and began eating at it. Her good mood had been ruined, and she ate in silence, before stomping up to her room and jumping in bed.

* * *

**Saturday- 10:00 AM P3 (Practice 3)- Beacon Grand Prix Track.**

Ruby and her car sat in the pitlane, waiting while she got new prime tyres fitted. She was currently sixth in practice, with a decent time. She was soon ready and went out of the pits. After doing her warm-up lap, she hit the gas and rocketed down the straight.

She made it round the first five corners easily. A short and sharp corner, turned into the longest straight on the track. She used a bit of her boost (**It's technically called Kers, but I'll just call it boost for your benefit)** and slowly accelerated down the straight. She activated her DRS (**Another kind of boost for straights**) and soon reached top speed, before braking and turning the corner at the end. She made it cleanly, and her sector one and two times showed she was 0.245 seconds faster than her current fastest time. **(0.245 s is a significant amount of time in Formula One, because the sport is so fast.)**

Ruby smiled to herself as she turned another corner, and overtaking the car of Jaune Arc, a racer with scraggly blonde hair, and he had been Ruby's best friend since she was six. Jaune had just come out for a warm-up lap.

Ruby grinned and drove on, a little bit dodgy in the second last corner, before managing to get the last corner perfectly, just managing to clip the apex of the turn. She accelerated, using both her DRS and Kers, and crossed the line. She waited for Ozpin to tell her what her time was.

_"1:34:121"_** (1 minute, 34 seconds e.t.c.). **_That's 3 hundredths of a second faster than your best time. Good work Ruby, you've moved up into third, behind Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna."_

Ruby smiled to herself. If she could just transfer this form to qualifying and the race, she was bound to do well this weekend!

* * *

**Saturday- 3:00 PM Q1- Beacon Grand Prix Track.**

Ruby parked back into the garage, feeling very pleased with herself. With the option tyres, she had managed to get a time of 1:32:454, and that had put her in sixth place, earning her spot in Q2.

However, she had to feel sorry for Weiss, as this time, it was her that crashed out, albeit in qualifying, and her team mate would have to start from the back.

She watched as Weiss stormed into the garage. Weiss knew it was her own fault for crashing, after she locked the brakes because she accelerated too early in the corner, while she was still braking.

"Weiss!" said Ruby, quickly running over to her friend.

Weiss forced a smile. "Hey, Ruby."

"Weiss, you're still a really good driver, and you'll probably still get points at the race, even though-"

Weiss laughed and interrupted Ruby. "Ruby! It's okay. I know you're trying to get me to feel better, but it's fine, I'm not upset. Just a little annoyed, but who wouldn't be?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Oh..."

Weiss gave Ruby a quick hug, before turning away. "Good luck for Q2 Ruby, I'll be cheering for you," she said with a smile.

Ruby waved goodbye to Weiss, but she couldn't take her eyes from her team mate. She had taken off her helmet, revealing her hair in a pony tail pulled off to one side. Ruby had never really thought about it before, but Weiss was beautiful. Ruby quickly shook her head and looked away. What was she thinking? Weiss was only a friend, and Ruby was sure that Weiss wouldn't have feelings for her. She probably didn't even swing that way. Ruby wasn't even sure if she herself swung that way.

* * *

**Saturday- 4:00 PM Q2- Beacon Grand Prix Track**

Ruby was pulled back into the garage by her pit crew, and she looked at the current standings.

**1. Lie Ren- 1:31:653**

**2. Blake Belladonna- 1:31:784**

**3. Yang Xiao Long- 1:31:976**

**4. Ruby Rose- 1:32:245**

**5. Jaune Arc- 1:33:123**

**6. Edward Azul- 1:33:456**

**7. Scarlet Wilson- 1:33:898**

Only seven cars had put in times so far, but Ruby was fairly confident that she could make it into Q3.

Several minutes later, Ruby had fallen down the sixth, but most cars had put in a time. She then fell down to seventh when Nora beat her previous lap time.

"I think I should go out and do a couple of laps!" shouted Ruby to her crew, over the constant noise of Formula One cars.

The crew nodded, and soon, Ruby was back on the track.

* * *

Ruby put in a time of 1:32:332, which was slower by about one hundredth of a second than her first time. Ruby collected herself and zoomed down the first straight, with DRS. She changed her fuel setting, so her car would run faster. She turned the penultimate corner, and straightened the car up, before sweeping in from the outside, her front left wheel hitting the apex perfectly. She used the last of her Kers and DRS, and waited with bated breath to find out what her time was, as there was not enough time to put in another lap in the session. She had fallen down to eleventh, so she really needed a fast time.

_"1:31:561! That's moved you right up in to second Ruby!" _Said Ozpin over the team radio. _"We're into Q3!"_

Ruby raised her hand up in the air and smiled as she slowed the car down.

* * *

**Saturday- 5:00 PM Q3- Beacon Grand Prix Track**

Ruby looked at the standings for the session.

**1. Lie Ren- 1:31:321**

**2. Yang Xiao Long- 1:31:453**

**3. Blake Belladonna- 1:31:653**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos- 1:31:874**

**5. Nora Valkyrie- 1:31: 945**

**6. Ruby Rose- 1:32:001**

**7. Jaune Arc- 1:32:234**

**8. Cardin Winchester- 1:32:564**

**9. Sapphire Moon- 1:32:764**

**10. Russel Thrush- 1:32:856**

Ruby smiled. Sixth wasn't too bad. She had only put in one lap, so she could save the tyres. Her time wasn't her best, but sixth was a good position, and she would have less tyre wear than the others in the top ten. She saw Weiss approach her.

"Well done Ruby!" she said, and she seemed genuinely happy for her team mate. She wrapped the younger girl in a hug.

Ruby blushed being close to Weiss. They had hugged before, but she hadn't really been bothered then. Her cheeks were still slightly red as the two pulled away.

"Thanks Weiss," said Ruby with a smile.

"Good luck for tomorrow," said Weiss cheerily.

"You too Weiss," replied Ruby.

As Weiss walked away, Ruby couldn't help staring at her again. The way she walked, her hair, her figure, just her in general.

"Stop being so soppy Ruby," she said to herself, mentally slapping herself.

* * *

**Sunday- 10:00 AM- Race Day- Beacon Grand Prix Track.**

The cars had just finished their warm up lap, and had now lined up again, with crew performing final checks. Ruby looked around her on the grid. Pyrrha was directly in front of her, while Nora was at the front left. Behind on her left, was Jaune, who gave Ruby a quick wave, and directly behind her, was Cardin Winchester, who was probably one of the most arrogant Formula One drives, but he wasn't actually that great.

**(Starting Grid)**

**1. Lie Ren**

**2. Yang Xiao Long**

**3. Blake Belladonna**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos**

**5. Nora Valkyrie**

**6. Ruby Rose**

**7. Jaune Arc**

**8. Cardin Winchester**

**9. Sapphire Moon**

**10. Russel Thrush**

**11. Neptune Vasillias**

**12. Sun Wukong**

**13. Sky Lark**

**14. Dove Bronzewing**

**15. Edward Azul**

**16. Blanc Neige**

**17. Scarlet Wilson**

**18. Murray Thompson**

**19. Rouge Wilson**

**20. Velvet Scarlatina**

**21. Mercury Black**

**22. Emerald Sustrai**

**23. Ryan Verte**

**24. Weiss Schnee**

Then, the red lights lit up. One disappeared, then another, and the cars started to rev their engines. The third one went, then the fourth, then the fifth. The noise down in the grid was unbelievable

Ruby calmed herself, ignoring the deafening roar of engines, and then the green light showed; and they were off.

* * *

**So, that wasn't too bad was it? Anyways, until next time guys :D**


	2. Beacon Grand Prix

**Hey, I'm back with the second chapter of this racing AU! Enjoy :D**

**Also, thankyou for the name, suggested by a guest named Passerby, thanks man :)**

* * *

The cars accelerated off the starting grid, and were fast approaching the first corner. Ruby managed to overtake Nora just before everyone started braking for the first corner. She managed to take the inside, and began accelerating away. Ren had sped ahead quite a bit, but with Yang hot on his tail. Pyrrha was neck and neck with Blake, because Pyrrha had the advantage of being on the inside. Ruby followed in fifth, and managed to get out of the corner faster than Nora, who had to move outside so she didn't hit Ruby.

Ruby felt the familiar feeling of being at high speeds, and soon into the first lap, there were already several overtaking battles going on. Ruby blocked an attempt from Nora, who had tried to cut in on the inside in turn six, but Ruby left the braking until a little later, and swept into the corner, forcing Nora to hold back. Ruby grinned as she accelerated away, putting at least two hundredths of a second between herself and Nora.

Several laps into the race, the order had more or less been established. Ruby was still fifth, but was closing in on Blake, who was in forth, and still battling with Pyrrha for third. Ren was out of sight. He had won the championship when he was sixteen, and then again when he was eighteen, and was very highly rated.

Ruby checked her wing mirrors, and felt some satisfaction as she had put in quite a big difference between her and Nora. She got a scare when she almost span out at a corner, but managed to get the car under control, although she did lose a bit of time.

For the next ten laps, Ruby was content with driving in fifth, but she wasn't racing at her best. She knew because for about half the turns in the track, she had either almost spun out, or braked too early.

Soon, she got a message saying she was to pit, and she acknowledged it. Her lap times were getting slower and slower because of the wear on her tyres. She soon entered the pit lane, and the pit crew managed to get prime tyres on her relatively fast. She managed to get out ahead of Nora, who had a faster pitstop, and hit the gas as soon as she was clear from the pitlane.

Ruby rejoined the track in eleventh place, although most of the cars in front of her hadn't pitted. Ruby found herself quickly catching up to Blake, and she tried overtaking a couple of times, but each time she was cut off by Blake. As they approached another turn, Ruby saw a slight gap that Blake had left. Ruby was tempted to get it, but she remembered what happened last time. Was it worth the risk? Ruby gritted her teeth. She would do it. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

She took a deep breath, and left her brakes until quite late, and braked hard at the last moment, just before Blake was going to turn. Ruby cut in on the inside and...

Blake had to swerve out of the way as Ruby turned on the inside, and sped ahead in front of Blake.

Ruby broke into a huge grin, and resisted the urge to cheer. But the race wasn't over yet. She turned the final corner, and sped down the straight, passing several cars which were in the pitlane.

She looked at her position indicator, showing that she was now in fourth place!

She saw Pyrrha joining the track again, after she had just pitted, and hit top speed, trying to see if she could perform another overtake. She was almost level with Pyrrha as they turned into the corner, and Ruby accelerated early, but she was at a clear disadvantage seeing as she was on the outside.

Then, Ruby Rose happened.

Pyrrha exited the turn slightly in front of Ruby, and Ruby allowed her to go ahead.

Pyrrha was surprised Ruby would give up that easily.

Ruby suddenly cut back across behind Pyrrha, and sped up on her inside. Pyrrha couldn't make the next corner without hitting Ruby, and Ruby braked late, leaving her ahead of Pyrrha. Pyrrha tried to cut back in on the inside by braking early, as Ruby had overshot the corner slightly. However, Ruby wasn't having that. She sharply turned, forcing Pyrrha to brake and turn further into the corner. Ruby had a triumphant grin as she sped away, leaving Pyrrha trailing in her wake.

Yang was quite far off, but Ruby wasn't bothered, as she was third, and in a podium position! But she was only a third through the race. She had to focus, or she would make a mistake, and that could cost her podium finish.

A determined look settled on Ruby's face (Although you couldn't see through the visor), and she finished another lap, her best so far that race. She still had a long way to go though.

* * *

**Lap 36/51- Beacon Grand Prix- Race Day**

**1. Lie Ren**

**2. Yang Xiao Long**

**3. Ruby Rose**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos**

**5. Blake Belladonna**

**6. Nora Valkyrie**

**7. Jaune Arc**

**8. Neptune Vasilias**

**9. Russel Thrush**

**10. Sapphire Moon**

**11. Weiss Schnee**

Incredibly, Weiss had managed to move up the field all the way to eleventh, a very impressive feat, considering she started in last.

Ruby drove into the pitstop, and the this time the pit crew were a lot faster, and Ruby was out way ahead of Pyrrha.

She was roughly four seconds behind Yang, who had pitted a lap earlier, but three seconds ahead of Pyrrha, and Blake a second after.

After a couple more laps, Ozpin's voice came over the radio.

"_Ruby, just try and keep third place okay? Don't take any risks, because Yang is pulling away from you at about half a second each lap."_

"Okay, I got it," said Ruby.

Ruby knew that she couldn't catch up with Yang, so she just drove normally. This put her under less pressure, and Ruby began to relax, although only a little bit. She kept losing time to Yang, but she more or less kept the same time gap in front of Pyrrha.

After that, the race went on as normal, with nothing really special happening.

It was the penultimate lap and then, it happened. Ruby turned into the final corner, but before she knew it she was spinning.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" said Ruby panicking.

Luckily, she managed to get the car straight and running, but Pyrrha was literally on her tail. (Well, not literally, but it's a figure of speech!)

"Okay Ruby, just stay calm, you've got this..."

She managed to stay ahead of Pyrrha for the first half of the lap. After that, they were almost neck and neck as the went down the straight. As they made turn twelve, Pyrrha managed to get in front of Ruby slightly, but Ruby still had the inside advantage, so she managed to pull level again. At turn thirteen, the same happened, except now Pyrrha had the inside, so she accelerated away from Ruby.

The young prodigy groaned inwardly. What had seemed like an easy podium, was now a heated battle. They rounded turn fourteen, and zoomed down the straight, that led to the penultimate corner. Pyrrha was still slightly ahead, but Ruby was gaining steadily. Suddenly, DRS became available, and Ruby picked up speed, going well over two-hundred and twenty miles an hour, and zoomed ahead of Pyrrha.

Ruby was clear going in to the last corner, with Pyrrha now a car-length behind. As Ruby approached it, she prayed to Oum that she wouldn't spin out like last time. Thankfully, she didn't, and let out a whoop of joy as she passed the finish line. She slowed the car down and raised both her fists in celebration. the reception she got was wild. She could hear people chanting her name, and she couldn't help smiling.

But then, Yang's words came into her head. She shouldn't let this get to her. She made a note of that when she would have to answer the press afterwards. But for now, she would just revel in the moment. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Race Results:**

**1. Lie Ren**

**2. Yang Xiao Long**

**3. Ruby Rose**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos**

**5. Blake Belladonna**

**6. Nora Valkyrie**

**7. Jaune Arc**

**8. Neptune Vasilias**

**9. Weiss Schnee**

**10. Russel Thrush**

**Standings:**

**1. Lie Ren- 50**

**2. Yang Xiao Long- 36**

**3. Pyrrha Nikos- 24**

**4. Blake Belladonna- 18**

**5. Weiss Schnee- 17**

**6. Ruby Rose- 15**

**7. Nora Valkyrie- 14**

**8. Cardin Winchester- 10**

**9. Jaune Arc- 10**

**10. Neptune Vasilias- 4**

**11. Edward Azul- 2**

**12. Rouge Scarlet- 1**

**13. Russel Thrush- 1**

* * *

Ruby stepped on to the podium along with Yang and Ren. There was cheering as they opened the champagne and sprayed it on each other. Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"You drove so well out there sis! I'm so _proud _of you!"

Ruby normally avoided hugs from Yang, because it was embarrassing, but she was happy too, so she returned the hug. "You drove really well too!"

The two sisters stayed in their embrace for a while, before both quickly hugging Ren, and walking off stage. Several drivers were being interviewed, and Ruby was called over by some journalists.

"Ruby! You must be overjoyed to be on the podium!" said the reporter with a beaming smile.

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, it's been great. I mean, I did have a scare at the end when I span out."

"There were quite a few bated breaths when that happened," said the reporter. "People were worried when you crashed out in the first race-"

Ruby flinched inwardly at the mention of it, but tried not to show it on the outside.

"- but it seems the risks that you took today paid off!"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "When I was racing, I was just thinking about whether I should do it. But you know, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Well, you certainly gained a lot today! Hopefully this will be the start of a very good season for you, especially as many people refer to you as 'the next big thing'.

Ruby took a breath, and smiled. "People do need to remember though, I'm just a girl, that loves racing, it's always been my dream. It's nice to hear the things people have been saying, but winning is always second to me. As long as I have fun, and I enjoy what I do, then I've already succeeded in my opinion."

The reporter nodded, taking this all in. "Very modest Ms Rose," she said with a smile. "Well, we won't keep you any longer, because we're sure you'll be celebrating tonight!"

Ruby laughed a little. "Personally, I wouldn't want to, but no doubt Yang would drag me along or something!"

The reporter thanked Ruby, and she walked back to her trailer, hoping her message had come across.

* * *

"Yang? Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes! The first podium of the season for you always requires celebration!"

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. Yang was making her, Weiss and Blake go to the fanciest club in Beacon.

Blake seemed to share similar thoughts to Ruby. "I was just gonna stay in and read..."

"Plus, I'm underage!" said Ruby.

Yang smirked. "I could always pull some strings, I mean being famous and all, we shouldn't have a problem."

Weiss snorted. "More like you'll just show them your breasts, you brute."

"At least I have breasts!" retorted Yang with a grin.

Weiss sighed. "You brute." **(Is that the only insult for Yang you could come up with Weiss?)**

"You're just jealous you didn't get a podium."

"Yang!" Ruby interjected. "Leave Weiss alone, she did very well to still get ninth place after starting in last."

Yang rolled her eyes. "I'm only joking around lil sis, now let's go!" said Yang cheerfully as she dragged the other three along to the club.

Yang strolled up to the front of the queue, with the other three following more sheepishly behind.

The bouncer seemed to recognise the four of them, and just waved them in. He seemed to either not know, or ignored the fact, that Ruby was underage. As soon as they stepped into the club, Ruby looked on amazed at the people dancing, and the lights.

"Let's go partay!"

Weiss looked unsure. "I'm not sure I want to party..."

"No Weiss, it's partayyy~" said Yang with a giggle. "Take care of Ruby for me! Come on Blake."

Yang dragged the unfortunate Blake off to the bar, and Ruby looked at Weiss.

"I have no idea what to do here..."

"You're not alone Ruby..."

* * *

**Well, this probably won't end well xD. I wonder what are young prodigy will get up to this time? I plan to have chapter three up by tomorrow :D. I won't say anything, apart from the fact that Bumblebee and White Rose shippers will be very happy ;D. Mainly White Rose shippers though.**


	3. Wild' Parties and Revelations

**A/N There are Faunus' in this, but there is very little discrimination towards them, making the Bumblebee pairing totally acceptable in this AU :D.**

**And 400 views for the first two chapters! I'd like to thank you all so much!**

* * *

Sunlight shone through the windows, and on the bed, laid a very hungover Ruby Rose.

"Ugh, why did I have to go with Yang?" Ruby groaned.

Her head was pounding like someone was playing heavy metal right next to her ear. She glanced at clock.

_11:34 AM._

She groaned again, cursing Yang underneath her breath, before standing up. It took her a while to remember how to walk again, but once she did, she made her way down to the kitchen. Yang wasn't there, but Ruby thought she heard something from the living room. She peered in to check.

And to her surprise, on the couch, lay Blake and Yang, snuggled up together. Blake sounded like she was purring in her sleep, and Yang had wrapped one arm over the Faunus, pulling them closer together.

"Okay, what?" asked Ruby confused, as she backed out of the living room. Yang.. and Blake?

The night before had drawn a complete blank in Ruby's memories at first, but then, as her brain started functioning normally again, she realised in horror that Yang and Blake weren't the only ones who had hooked up last night...

* * *

_Flashback_

The music in the club was pounding loudly. Ruby and Weiss were on the edge of dancefloor, standing there awkwardly.

"So, do have any idea how to dance!?" asked Ruby, having to shout over the music.

"Well, yes! Just not like this!" replied Weiss.

"How about we save it for later?"

"What?!"

"I said, how about we come back later, and just join Yang and Blake at the bar for now!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Oh for crying out loud," muttered Ruby, and she just took Weiss by the arm and dragged her to the bar, where it was slightly quieter, but only slightly though.

Yang and Blake were sitting nearby, and Ruby and Weiss shuffled closer. Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" said Yang cheerfully. "What do you wanna drink?"

Ruby shrugged. "Uhhh... I don't know... I've never drank before. Do they have any milk?"

Yang burst out laughing. "No Ruby, I don't think they do, but I'll get you and Weiss a Strawberry Sunrise, okay?"

Ruby nodded nervously. "Is it alcoholic?"

Yang burst out laughing again. "You still have a lot to learn lil sis!"

Ruby pouted as Yang turned back around to order, and looked at Weiss.

"Yang's getting us a... uh... Strawberry Sunrise?"

Weiss sighed. "Such a typical drink for that brute."

Ruby giggled.

Yang turned back around and passed two drinks over, with small umbrellas. "Cool huh?"

Ruby nodded nervously and gulped, before slowly lifting the drink to her lips. She tentatively took a sip. It wasn't actually that bad. She smiled as she took a few more sips, drinking more in each time.

It might have been because it was her first time, or that the drink had a lot of alcohol in, but she started to feel a little dizzy already. But it wasn't a bad dizzy, she felt oddly calm, and looked over to Weiss.

"It's actually quite nice!" said Ruby, shouting way louder than she needed to.

"Ruby, are you okay?" asked Weiss concernedly.

"I'm fine Weissy," slurred Ruby, the alcohol getting to her.

Weiss shouted over to Yang. "I don't think your sister can take her drink!"

Yang smirked. "I guessed as much!"

"What?" shrieked Weiss.

"Have fun!" shouted Yang with a grin, and she dragged Blake, who seemed a little bit tipsy herself, towards the dance floor.

"You brute!" shouted Weiss.

Ruby focused her attention on Weiss. She looked _really _beautiful. Whether it was the alcohol or not, she looked even more stunning now. She was so captivated that she wasn't even aware she had been staring at Weiss for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Earth to Ruby!" shouted Weiss, causing Ruby to snap out of her trance.

"Huh, what?"

"Ruby, you've been staring at me for the past few minutes! Have I got something on my face?"

Ruby downed the rest of her drink, and tried to speak, but just burst out into giggles. This just made Weiss more uncomfortable, and she wiped her face with her hands.

"What is it you dunce?"

"Sorry," slurred Ruby. "It's just you look, really, really beautiful tonight." She giggled again.

Weiss was left speechless, and couldn't help a small blush form at her cheeks. "Ruby..."

"I mean, I never noticed it until recently, but I think that you're probably the most stunning girl on the planet..."

Part of Ruby was telling her to stop, but the alcohol in her system was stronger.

Weiss blushed even more, before shaking her head. "Ruby, you're drunk, you don't know your saying these things."

Ruby snorted, and pouted. "I'm not _drunk,_" she said with a giggle.

Weiss sighed. "Yes you are Ruby..."

"You look really cute when you're annoyed. Well actually, you look really cute when you do anything," she slurred with a grin.

Weiss felt the blush slowly creeping back onto her face.

"Just lighten up Weiss, we're here to celebrate!" shouted Ruby drunkenly, putting extra emphasis on the word 'celebrate'.

"I don't know Ruby..."

"Come on Weiss!" said Ruby, and she got Weiss' drink and held it up to her lips. "Drink!"

Weiss sighed. "Fine!" She took another small sip, before almost choking as Ruby forced her to down the rest of the drink.

Weiss knocked the glass away in rage. "Ruby! You absolute idiot! I could have choked and died!"

Ruby's grin disappeared, and to Weiss' surprise, she burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to! I promise! I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Weiss tried to hold back laughter, because seeing Ruby so meek was too funny.

"It's okay Ruby," said Weiss with a smile, pulling the younger girl closer.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, and smiled, but her eyes met Weiss' and both girls blushed.

'They're so beautiful,' thought Ruby, and in her drunken state there, she leaned forward, and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips.

She wasn't met with any resistance, and she swore she heard Weiss let out a little moan. The kiss lasted several seconds, before both pulled away, blushing heavily.

"That... was weird..." said Ruby.

Weiss suddenly realised what they had just done. "Okay, uh, we're both just drunk, and in the morning that's what we'll pass it off as that! Okay?"

Ruby nodded, albeit confusedly, and ordered another Strawberry Sunrise.

"Let's just get so wasted that we can't remember anything about that," suggested Ruby.

"Good plan," said Weiss. "But what if we get so drunk that... something else happens?"

"Well, we hopefully won't remember it."

"Fine," said Weiss, and she downed her drink in one go, with Ruby doing likewise.

Ruby started to feel lightheaded again, and ordered a third drink, and downed that in one go. She slapped money down on the counter and led Weiss to the dancefloor...

* * *

That was all Ruby could remember from that night. She did vaguely remember being dragged back to the house with Yang, but nothing other than that. She was slightly worried as to whether Weiss would remember anything, but if she didn't, Ruby would just keep her mouth shut. But something bothered Ruby. Weiss had seemed to enjoy the kiss, yet at the same time she seemed not to like Ruby in _that way._

But Ruby knew that everything she said that night could be true. She certainly knew that she had feelings for Weiss now, but it would be awkward if Weiss didn't feel the same way.

What Ruby did know however, was that work would be very awkward on Friday...

* * *

**Saturday- 3:00 PM- Q1- Signal Grand Prix Race Track**

Ruby had purposely not attended any practice sessions, to avoid contact with Weiss, but she couldn't not attend Qualifying. Not if she wanted to get a good finishing position. However, she had rushed into the garage at the last possible moment, and quickly got in her car, so Weiss wouldn't have time to talk to her. If she still wanted too, that was. Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head, and headed onto the track.

As she was driving, Ruby couldn't shake the thoughts of Weiss out of her head. She almost spun out as she lost concentration.

_'Ruby, are you okay?'_ came the voice of Ozpin.

"Wh-what? I'm fine thanks," said Ruby, as she finished her first lap with a time of 1:43:323. Not her best, as she had gotten 1:42:767 last season.

_"You're normally very chatty in qualifying," _said Ozpin, who wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine, okay? I just don't feel as chatty today."

_"Okay, if you're sure."_

Ruby sighed as she rounded the hairpin bend, before accelerating, using Kers, towards the finish line, and managed to get a better lap time of 1:42:745, which was a slight improvement from her last season's qualifying record at Signal.

Ruby put in two more laps, before she started to run low on fuel, and she came into the pits, with her best time still at 1:42:745.

"Okay, we should be safe for the next qualifying session," said Ozpin, as Ruby took her helmet off. "We're in fifth right now."

Ruby nodded and proceeded to get out of the car, she noticed that Weiss was also getting out of her car.

Weiss saw Ruby, and quickly called out to her. "Ruby! Wait there!"

Ruby sighed. Running would be pointless. She watched as Weiss walked over to her.

"Ruby, we need to talk about that night in the club..."

Ruby looked down and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you still remember the... the kiss?" asked Weiss, immediately blushing.

Ruby also blushed, before nodding.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Ruby couldn't take it, and she knew her performance would suffer is she didn't get this off her chest, so she took a deep breath.

"Weiss. I was drunk then, but... everything I said was true... I think... I might be in love with you..."

Weiss looked shocked, and Ruby blushed dark red and looked down again.

"I don't want your performance this weekend to suffer, so try not to think about it until after the race, we can talk more then." Ruby was surprised at how mature she was sounding.

Ruby turned to walk away, but Weiss stopped her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Ruby. I'd like to thank you for being honest... I just... I think, that I'm quite fond of you too... Fonder than I thought... And... I think I'd like to give it a try..."

It was Weiss' turn to look embarrassed.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean... Give us a go?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes..."

Ruby, rather childishly, whooped and jumped up, hugging Weiss.

"You don't know how happy I am now that you've said that!" she cried out in joy.

"Uhh... Ruby..." said Weiss, glancing at the other people in the garage.

Ruby stopped her jubilant celebrations and looked around. Most people were looking, but then carried on their work as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry..." said Ruby quietly.

"Well, our crews didn't seem to have a problem with it, after you pretty much blurted out our relationship to the whole world..."

Ruby looked down sheepishly.

"Come you dolt," said Weiss with a grin, as she led Ruby to the trailers.

* * *

Ruby had said goodbye to Weiss, and was now waiting for Yang, and her twin brother (Ruby's older brother) Chen **(An OC from one of my stories. I'm sorry, just couldn't resist putting him in ;D But he won't be stealing the spotlight, I promise). **

Chen had messy long blonde hair, he shared the same lilac eyes as Yang, and was one of Yang's mechanics. Yang seemed to enjoy bossing her twin brother around, but Chen would just retort back saying he would sabotage her car. Of course he was joking though.

Ruby looked around, glancing at her watch, before she felt someone tug the hood of her red and black hoodie forward, so that it covered her eyes. Ruby flailed around as she couldn't see a thing.

"I heard our little sister got herself a girlfriend!" came a familiar voice.

"Chen, let her go," said Yang, as Ruby finally gained her vision again.

Ruby turned around. "You're not bothered it's a girl?" she asked nervously.

"Ruby! I'm hurt you'd even think that,' said Chen, with mock hurt. "But seriously, it's fine Ruby, as long as you're happy, we're happy, right Yang?"

"Yeah!" said Yang, placing an arm around Ruby. "I mean, I can't talk either," she said with a wink, referring to her hook-up with Blake, who was also coincidentally her team mate.

Ruby and Chen laughed.

"So, why did you get changed Ruby? Q2 is in like ten minutes," said Yang, who Ruby had just noticed, was still in her gear.

"Ah shucks!" said Ruby, as she quickly dashed into the trailer, and was out again in her Formula One stuff in less than a minute.

Yang and Chen laughed as Ruby quickly rushed back to the garage.

"Same old Ruby huh?" asked Chen with a smile.

Yang smirked. "Yep, now let's go."

* * *

******Saturday- 4:00 PM- Q2- Signal Grand Prix Race Track**

Ruby had managed to get a time of 1:42:785, which had put her into sixth place in the session, thus earning her place in Q3. She high-fived her crew, and decided to say in the garage, because Q3 would be starting shortly, in about fifteen minutes. Weiss had managed to get second place. Surprisingly, Ren hadn't made it into Q3, but only because he seemed to be having braking problems.

"Well done Weiss!" said Ruby cheerfully, giving her new girlfriend a quick hug, which was returned.

"Thanks Ruby, you didn't do bad yourself," she replied with a smile.

Ruby couldn't have been any happier that day. She and Weiss were now an item. Ruby felt like she could do anything at that moment, even get pole position! (First in qualifying)

* * *

******Saturday- 4:00 PM- Q2- Signal Grand Prix Race Track**

And that was exactly what she did!

**1. Ruby Rose- 1:41:438**

**2. Yang Xiao Long- 1:41:751**

**3. Nora Valkyrie- 1:41:854**

**4. Pyrrha Nikos- 1:41:980**

**5. Neptune Vasilias- 1:42:215**

**6. Blake Belladonna- 1:42:345**

**7. Weiss Schnee- 1:42:546**

**8. Jaune Arc- 1:42:596**

**9. Russel Thrush- 1:42:765**

**10. Edward Azul- N/A**

Weiss walked in while Ruby was getting out of her car.

"I can't believe you got pole!" said Weiss, genuinely happy for Ruby.

Ruby beamed at the praise, and her smile just grew wider as she got a peck on the lips from her girlfriend.

"That's your reward, you might get more if you win the race," said Weiss with a wink, which was very uncharacteristic, but Ruby wasn't complaining.

It was gonna be a good race...

* * *

**Phew, that's chapter three done :D. Okay, so what I can do, is get rid of one of my OCs, and replace it with one of yours in the racing lineup. You'll have to give me a full bio and everything, so I can get the personality right. Just PM me to find out more :). Until next time guys! Now that I've done three chapters, I'll probably set into a regular pattern. This will be every Monday and Friday.**


	4. Signal Grand Prix

**And it's race day for Ruby, will she be able to convert her pole position to first place in the race? Wait and see... **

**Oh, and also, this is gonna be based off a real life track, so if any of you can guess it, you can have a cookie :D**

**Also, I didn't realise that this year they'd changed Kers to ERS, so thanks to vcdm for pointing that out! :)**

* * *

**Sunday- 10:01 AM- Race Day- Signal Grand Prix Race Track.**

The green light came up, and the cars were off. Ruby used a bit of her ERS for a boost, and went in to the first corner with Yang trailing not too far behind. The cars went into the first corner, and Ruby braked sharply, and made her way round the turn. It curved one way, and then curved the other way. To Ruby's alarm, Yang was almost level, and she had the inside advantage on Ruby, but Ruby wasn't having it. She used ERS to give her another boost, and pulled away level with Yang, but at the next turn, which wasn't very sharp, Ruby had the inside advantage, and Yang had to move across or she would risk a penalty for knocking Ruby off the track.

Ruby grinned as they went into the fourth turn, and she still had the inside, so she pulled away from Yang with another boost from her Kers, and for the rest of the lap, Ruby lead, with Yang half a second behind her.

Over the next few laps, Ruby kept putting distance between herself and Yang, extending her lead to two seconds. Ruby and Weiss' team had upgraded the brakes in Practice, and Ruby found that the brakes were a lot more responsive, so she was allowed to be more aggressive on corners, braking late, and still managing to execute the turn perfectly.

_"Okay Ruby, since our brakes are more responsive, there's been less tyre wear, so you can stay out longer, we'll tell you when the tyres are worn out, and you can pit in then."_

_"_Got it," said Ruby. She rounded turn turn seven, which was quite a hard turn, as you had to be at an exact speed. Too slow, and you'd lose time, too fast, you would overshoot the turn, and also lose time. The turn wasn't very sharp, but it steadily went left, for quite a while. Also, you had to be at the right speed while exiting turn seven, because as you went into turn eight, it was a lot sharper than turn seven.

Ruby came up to turn nine, and turned the sharp corner, using a little bit more of her Kers to give her that boost. She went along the straight, and hit the brakes until she was down in second gear. She turned the corner, and drove along another straight, before approaching turn 11, and she didn't accelerate too much as she went into turn twelve, which was as sharp as turn eleven.

She managed to execute the turn perfectly, and checked her wing mirrors as the track straightened up. Yang was closing the gap now, and was just less than a second away from Ruby. Of course, Ruby couldn't tell this, but that meant that Yang was clear to use DRS. As they went down the longest straight in the track, Ruby saw Yang fast approaching thanks to the boost the DRS gave her.

"Not today Yang," said Ruby defiantly, as she cut across Yang's path. This would lose her time, but at least she could keep first place. Ruby was still ahead, having managed to fend her sister off, as she approached turn fourteen, and used the last of her Kers as she made the short turn at turn fifteen, and she turned left at turn sixteen, just managing to hit the apex. She looked in her mirror again, but cursed as she saw Yang was still right behind her.

The next few laps were pretty much the same, with Yang always within a second of Ruby, but never being able to pass her at the straight where DRS became available.

* * *

**Lap 18/56**

Yang had pitted at the last lap, and Ruby had been clear at the front for a while, but then she saw in the wing mirror that now Weiss, who had fought her way up from seventh, was getting closer.

"_Ruby, Weiss is lapping faster than you, so you'll need to let her past._"

"No way!" said Ruby. "Why should I do that? If I'm in first, then I deserve first!"

_"Ruby, please, if Weiss is lapping well, and catching up, you don't want to mess up the rhythm."_

Ruby sighed in frustration. She wanted to badly win, but it would look bad if she disobeyed team orders. She rounded turn sixteen, and checked the mirror again. Weiss was still catching up, maybe just more than a second behind her. But Ruby's competitive streak came out, so she didn't say anything and just drove on. As she rounded turn one, Weiss was almost directly behind her.

Weiss was number one driver, and she had been driving longer, so she had the better car technically, which was why she was catching up to Ruby so fast.

However, Ruby wouldn't let Weiss pass. She could see Weiss was trying to get past her, but Ruby just drove normally, and making it hard for Weiss to pass.

_"Ruby, what are you doing? Let Weiss pass, she's pitting this lap, and if you slow her down, she might not be able to maintain her place, because Blake's catching up."_

Ruby sighed. "But what about me? If I let Weiss past, then maybe I can't get my position!"

It was Ozpin's turn to sigh. _"Ruby, I understand, but it's best for the team, because even if you do stay first, it won't stop Blake and Yang and the others from catching up."_

"What, you're saying that you don't think I can keep first place?" asked Ruby, as she rounded turn eight, with Weiss still trying to overtake.

"_Ruby, you know that's not what I mean! But if Weiss is faster, and is unlikely to be overtaken, because of her pace, **not **because you're bad. It's to do with pace. Weiss is currently fastest on the track!"_

Ruby sighed as they got to the end of the straight leading up to turn fourteen. "We're almost at the pits, there's no point!"

"_That's because you're being selfish!" _cried Ozpin, losing his temper.

Ruby was taken aback, and she realised the logic from her manager was legit. "Sorry..." she muttered as she saw Weiss enter the pits from behind her.

* * *

**Lap 42/56**

Ruby exited the pits for the second time with her new option tyres. She exited with several seconds between herself and Yang, but Weiss had fallen behind to third, and was struggling to get past the blonde in second place. Ruby couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, as it was probably her fault that Weiss was now in third, when she could have been first or second. Ruby put her thoughts about it in the back of her head, and concentrated on the race.

With her new option tyres, Ruby found more grip than she had with the primes she had just changed. She clipped the apex perfectly in turn six, and she was now racing ahead, with Yang and Weiss falling further behind. Ruby checked her fuel, and decided she had enough to go with the rich fuel setting, which made the engine more powerful, at the cost of more fuel.

_"Forecast is stating there will be rain in about fifteen minutes, so be prepared for an unscheduled pitstop."_

Ruby sighed. Rain was Formula One driver's worst nightmare, especially after a mostly dry race.

* * *

**Lap 52/56**

The first drops of rain were visible on the track, but it wasn't the time to pit for intermediate tyres just yet. Ruby turned turn eleven, with Yang catching up, and Weiss not far behind, who was still being held at bay by Ruby's sister. Turn thirteen straightened out, and Ruby hit top speed approaching turn fourteen. She braked a little too late, and lost a bit of time as she rounded turn sixteen and crossed the line, and she was now in her fourth last lap.

The rain started getting heavier, and the track was starting to get a little damp, and Ruby could sense she was losing grip. Not much, but just enough that it was noticeable for the young prodigy.

_"Okay Ruby, you're pitting on lap 54, and Weiss is pitting on lap 55, you don't have a problem with that do you?"_

Ruby ignored the slightly hostile tone, and replied into the radio in the positive. She crossed the line again, and turned into turn one. The track was getting wetter, and Ruby checked her mirror, to see that Yang had almost slid out.

The lap seemed to last forever to Ruby, who was just trying to avoid sliding out due to the wet conditions. The track was bound to be getting wetter by the next lap, so she worried about how Weiss would fare. Ruby decided she had been selfish enough, so she spoke into the radio.

"Weiss can pit first, because it will be too wet in the next lap for option tyres," she said bravely, as she approached turn ten.

_"Are you sure Ruby?"_

"I'm sure, remember last season when I still managed to come fifth on options when everyone else was on wet tyres?"

Ozpin laughed. _"I remember that well, well, if you're sure, I'll tell Weiss."_

"I'm sure," said Ruby with a smile, although nobody could see.

So instead of pitting, Ruby turned turn sixteen and crossed the line again. The track was getting increasingly wet, and Ruby almost skidded at every corner, meaning she had to slow down significantly. Almost everybody else had pitted for intermediate tyres, so Ruby was the only one currently on track. What was only two minutes, felt like an eternity to Ruby, who was driving very carefully, making sure we going slow enough in the corners so she wouldn't skid. Eventually, she managed to get into the pitlane and have the tyres fitted.

The pit crew did a good job getting the tyres on, and Ruby exited the pitlane, and to her amazement, she was still in first. It was the last lap as well, and Ruby turned the first few corners, but she still went slow so her newly fitted tyres could get warm. In this time, Yang was only a second away, with Weiss not far behind as well. Ruby turned turn eight and turn nine perfectly, but so did Yang, which kept the pressure on her.

The only problem was that Yang knew Ruby inside out, so was likely to know some of the stunts that Ruby could pull to keep first place.

The two cars, close together, zoomed down the long straight, and Ruby needed to take the inside lane. However, Yang guessed this earlier, and went on the inside of Ruby.

Ruby panicked slightly as she couldn't move in without knocking into Yang, so she kept on the outside, to Yang's surprise. Going into turn fourteen, Yang braked a little too late, whereas Ruby braked early, and took advantage of Yang's mistake. There was gap left wide open, and Ruby turned into it, and she managed to stay ahead of the older girl, who hit the curb after overshooting the corner, and almost span out thanks to the rain. This caused Yang to brake slightly, as she didn't want to slide off this late. Ruby was in the clear now, and had a massive grin that would have made Cheshire Cat jealous, as she crossed the line, she let out a whoop of joy.

Ruby Rose was back!

But what would Weiss say to her after the race?

* * *

**Results:**

**1. Ruby Rose (25)**

**2. Yang Xiao Long (18)**

**3. Weiss Schnee (15)**

**4. Blake Belladonna (12)**

**5. Lie Ren (10)**

**6. Neptune Vasilias (8)**

**7. Nora Valkyrie (6)**

**8. Jaune Arc (4)**

**9. Pyrrha Nikos (2)**

**10. Russel Thrush (1)**

**11. Edward Azul**

**12. Blanc Neige**

**13. Cardin Winchester**

**14. Sun Wukong**

**15. Scarlet Wilson**

**16. Rouge Walker**

**17. Ryan Verte**

**18. Velvet Scarletina**

**19. Dove Bronzewing**

**20. Sky Lark**

**21. Mercury Black**

**22. Emerald Sustrai (DNF)**

**23. Sapphire Moon (DNF)**

**24. Murray Thompson (DNF)**

* * *

**Standings after Signal Grand Prix:**

**1. Lie Ren- 60**

**2. Yang Xiao Long- 54**

**3. Ruby Rose- 40**

**4. Weiss Schnee- 32**

**5. Blake Belladonna- 30**

**6. Pyrrha Nikos- 26**

**7. Nora Valkyrie- 20**

**8. Jaune Arc- 14**

**9. Neptune Vasilias- 12**

**10. Cardin Winchester- 10**

**11. Edward Azul- 2**

**12. Russel Thrush- 2**

**13. Rouge Walker- 1**

* * *

**Team Standings:**

**1. BY (Blake & Yang)- 84**

**2. RN (Ren & Nora)- 80**

**3. RW (Ruby & Weiss)- 72**

**4. JP (Jaune & Pyrrha)- 40**

**5. CR (Cardin & Russel)-12**

**6. NS (Neptune & Sun)- 12**

**7. ES (Ed & Sapphire)- 2**

**8. RS (Rouge & Scarlet)- 1**

* * *

**Well, reviews are always welcome, and I'll see you guys on Friday! :D**


	5. You Dunce

**Oooh, what will Weiss do with Ruby?**

* * *

Ruby stepped out of her car and took her helmet off, and was immediately wrapped in a crushing hug by her sister.

"You won sis!" said Yang happily.

"Good observation Yang..." said Ruby, voice muffled.

Ruby smiled though because no matter what happened on the track, Yang would always be rooting for Ruby.

The two broke their embrace, and started to walk to the podium. Ruby saw Weiss was still getting out of her car, and immediately started worrying again.

'Will she be mad?' 'Will she not be mad? Will she be absolutely furious?'

All these thought were going through her head, and before she knew it, Weiss was in front of her.

"Eek! Hey Weiss..."

"Ruby." Weiss' face was completely neutral, making it impossible for Ruby to tell what she was feeling right now.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it was selfish, and-"

"Ruby," interrupted Weiss, with a laugh.

Wait? She laughed?

"It's _fine_. I completely understand! I would have probably done the same in your position," said Weiss, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I don't care, okay?"

Ruby's face lit up as she realised Weiss wasn't mad.

"You mean you're not mad?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, did you even listen to what I just said?" she asked with a laugh.

Ruby nodded vigourously. "Yes! Of course I listened to you! I'm not rude, I always-"

Weiss cut Ruby off again by putting a finger to her lips. "Ruby. Stop blabbering..."

Ruby nodded, keeping silent.

Yang had been watching the scene unfold with amused interest. "Well, if you lovebirds are finished, we need to get up on that podium!" And with that, Yang quickly walked towards the podium area, leaving Ruby and Weiss.

"Should we go then?" asked Ruby.

Weiss nodded, and the two followed Yang in order to start the celebrations.

* * *

Ruby sat in front of the TV with a huge pile of cookies in front of her on the coffee table. Next to her, sat Weiss, and on another sofa on the left, sat Blake and Yang. The two couples sat contentedly watching a sappy rom-com.

This time, to celebrate, instead of going out to the club and getting wasted, the four of them just decided that they would have a relaxing night in. Ruby smiled as she snuggled closer to Weiss, the older girl's embrace keeping her warm. Weiss responded by pulling Ruby even closer to her, which made the younger girl's smile grow even wider.

Ruby leaned forwards, reluctantly leaving their snuggling, and grabbed two cookies. She kept one and offered the other one to Weiss.

Weiss didn't normally eat sweet foods (That's why she has a frosty personality ;)) but thought that it would make Ruby happy, even more happier than she already was, so she accepted the offer and took a bite from the cookie. She rolled her eyes when Ruby scoffed hers in one go.

"Ruby, don't stuff food in your mouth like that," she gently reprimanded, nudging her girlfriend.

"Schorry Weishh" mumbled Ruby, trying to quickly swallow the cookie.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds," said Yang with a grin, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was snuggled up next to Blake in a similar position to Ruby and Weiss.

"You're the one to talk," said Blake with a smirk, picking up with this.

"Shush kitty," said Yang, turning to Blake and poking her nose.

Soon, the film had finished, and Ruby yawned, stretching her arms.

"Bed time Ruby," said Yang with a smirk, as she picked Ruby up and ran with her in her arms all the way to Ruby's room, despite the younger girl's protests to put her down.

Yang dumped Ruby on the bed and ran off laughing.

Ruby mumbled about stuff she would do to Yang next time she saw her sister. Suddenly, the door opened, and Weiss' head peeked round the door. Ruby's face lit up immediately, all ill thoughts about Yang gone.

"Weiss!"

"Hey, Ruby, I'm gonna be leaving now, so I just wanted to say goodbye," said Weiss, smiling softly.

Ruby nodded. "Okay Weiss, bye... I guess I'll see you on Friday at practice then?"

"Of course, bye Ruby..."

Weiss turned to leave, but then Ruby called out to her. "Weiss, could you stay with me for a bit longer?"

"I'm not sure Ruby, it's almost midnight..."

"Pretty please?" asked Ruby.

Weiss sighed. Ruby was giving her the puppy eyes. No-one could escape from them.

"Okay, I'll stay," said Weiss, and she walked into the room, sitting on the edge of Ruby's bed where the younger girl was sleeping.

"Thanks Weiss," said Ruby with a smile.

Weiss returned the smile. "It's okay Ruby..."

Ruby pulled Weiss' hand towards her, before interlocking their fingers together. They both smiled at each other, and they both sat in silence, not an awkward one though, but a calm one.

Eventually, Ruby found her eyelids drooping, and she knew she wouldn't be awake that much longer.

"Thanks again for staying with me Weiss," said Ruby as she yawned. She met Weiss' gaze, and smiled.

"I love you Weiss..." she said sleepily.

Weiss blushed. She hadn't heard those words in a long time. Her mother had passed away, and her father rarely spent time with her anyway, after they got into a disagreement about Weiss' future career. Weiss' father was a wealthy businessman who owned a tele-com company. He had wanted Weiss to inherit the company, but Weiss' mind was set on becoming a Formula One driver. This had led to many arguments and disputes, making several years of her life really tough. Eventually, she had gone against her father's wishes, and since then, he had little to do with her. The only person in her family that did care was her younger sister Winter, but Weiss hadn't seen her in a long time.

Weiss had often felt very lonely during those times, which was why she was frosty to Ruby at first, due to little social interaction, but she thought that if anyone could make her feel not so alone now, it would be Ruby.

Ruby felt herself drifting off, closer to slumber, but before she succumbed to it, she felt Weiss kiss her on the forehead gently, before whispering on the skin.

"I love you too, you dunce..."

Ruby smiled just before her eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**N'aww, how cute :D Sorry this chapter's short, but this is why I'm releasing this on a Wednesday, as this isn't a normal update time. I normally do Monday and Friday, and I think this chapter can stand alone anyway. But don't fret, the Friday one will cover the whole of the Grand Prix, Practice, Qualifying, and the race. Until next time folks :D**

**-PLG**


	6. Forever Fall

**I'm back, and don't worry, this chapter should be longer than the last! This chapter will cover the whole Grand Prix Weekend, and remember, you get a cookie if you guess the right circuit this time ;D**

**Hint, just because it's Forever Fall, doesn't mean the real life track is in a forest.**

**Oh, and there is an OC, belonging to vcdm, who is from Canada, but obviously Canada doesn't exist in Remnant, so we'll just say it's a region of Remnant.**

**Also, another OC, which was submitted by Arieko (Who writes amazing stories) will be introduced here, perhaps as a possible rival to Ruby... Tension will rise.**

**And to Passerby, I'm so sorry xD**

* * *

**Saturday- 10:AM: Practice 3- Forever Fall Grand Prix.**

As Ruby drove her warm up lap in practice, she couldn't help but take in the beauty of the forest that this Grand Prix track was in. It provided a different atmosphere, and Ruby found that it calmed her quite a lot. Red leaves were falling from trees constantly, although none got on the race track.

* * *

Soon, the hour was done, and Ruby had managed to get second place in Practice, finishing only behind a new driver, replacing the injured Ryan.

Her name was Victoria Urshman, and she had instantly taken up the track by storm, managing to finish ahead of Ruby and Ren. Her team mate, replacing Murray from the same team, was called Vincent Marsh, a driver from Canada. He had finished fifth in practice, and from what people had seen, he had quick reflexes, as he'd had to avoid a crash earlier in the session, and he'd managed to get through several cars that were spinning all over the place.**  
**

Ruby had decided to get changed into casual clothes, and walk around the forest with her older sister and brother. As she waited outside Team BY's garage, she saw the new driver, Victoria, walking across, getting swarmed by reporters, who all wanted to hear from this new driver that had gotten first in practice in her first race.

Ruby felt something inside of her, but she wasn't sure what. Jealousy? She hoped not, because it wasn't in Ruby's nature to be jealous. But she couldn't help but watch as Victoria headed to her trailer. She had short black hair with purple highlights, with it barely reaching her shoulders, although she had long bangs that covered her left eye.

Ruby suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and saw that her brother Chen was looking at her with a smirk.

"What?" asked Ruby.

Chen's smirk grew wider. "Getting a little feisty are we Rubbles?"

"Firstly, don't call me that, and secondly, I am not jealous..."

"I never specifically said that you were jealous," said Chen, smirk still present on his face.

Ruby sighed. "Look, I'm just curious to what she looked like, and now I know, okay?"

Chen nodded, smirk vanishing off his face. "Whatever you say Ruby..." he said, not entirely convinced.

By now, Yang had made her way out of the garage and joined the other two.

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" she asked boisterously.

"Yep!" said Chen.

Ruby nodded and followed her two older siblings as they made their way into the forest. She was still deep in thought. Why was she so bothered by the new female driver? Why did she feel like she was being threatened? It wasn't like she was even the best driver anyway, Ren and Yang were both better than her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a flurry of leaves land on her head, knocking her to the ground with an indignant shout.

She looked up as she hurriedly wiped all the leaves that Chen and Yang had dumped on her. The two blonde twins were rolling around on the floor laughing at Ruby's reaction when she'd had the leaves dumped on her. All thoughts about Victoria were gone, and a childish grin spread on Ruby's face. She picked up her own pile of leaves, and dumped then on Yang and Chen while they were still on the floor laughing. This lead to a fully blown out leaf fight.

Chen grabbed a handful of leaves and dumped them down Ruby's shirt. Ruby retaliated by smacking a bunch of leaves right in Chen's face. Ruby then found herself being picked up and marched towards to huge pile of leaves.

"No! Yang, please no!" cried Ruby struggling, but Yang didn't relent and dropped her head first into the pile of leaves.

Ruby quickly shot out of the leaf pile, absolutely covered by them, and lunged at Yang, tackling her to the floor, and the two sisters just rolled around childishly in the leaves.

Chen saw the perfect opportunity, and used his telekinesis semblance, to whirl up a huge storm of leaves, and ran it over the two girls, who were being hit by leaves from all sides. Then, Chen stopped, and all the leaves dropped onto his two sisters. Giggling like a child, Chen quickly turned head over heels and ran off, before his sister's could catch him.

He was halfway back to the race track, but then he heard a whistling wind, and knew that Ruby was using her semblance to catch up. Before he knew it, Ruby had jumped onto his back, and forced him to his knees.

A devilish grin appeared on Ruby's face, and she shoved Chen's face into the leaves.

"Haha! Eat leaves you fiend!"

She ignored Chen's muffled shouts, and continued rubbing his face into the leaves. But then to her horror, she felt Chen go limp. Panicking, Ruby quickly got off his back, and was about to start calling for help, but she saw Chen suddenly shoot up and pick her up by her feet. She squealed as Chen began to march back to where the trailers were.

"Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I walked in with you like this?" asked Chen with a smirk.

Ruby flailed around, to no avail, and found Yang had finally caught up. "Yang! Help me please!"

Yang pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, it could be rather funny... I'm good Rubes."

"I'll get you both!" shouted Ruby as the trio walked into the pavilion, and Ruby's cheeks flared red as she saw everybody turn to look at her.

"Chen, please I'm sorry, just let me down!" said Ruby, but she was still unable to hold back a few giggles.

Chen finally relented and let Ruby back down on solid ground. Ruby pouted as she dusted off some left over leaves off.

"I will get you both back for that, Chen Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long," muttered Ruby.

Yang smirked. "Whatever."

Ruby sighed and walked back to her trailer to get changed into her racing gear again, muttering curses underneath her breath.

* * *

**Sunday- 11:AM: Race Day, Lap 3/66- Forever Fall Grand Prix**

**1. Victoria Urshman**

**2. Ruby Rose**

**3. Lie Ren**

**4. Yang Xiao Long**

**5. Weiss Schnee**

**6. Pyrrha Nikos**

**7. Vincent Marsh**

**8. Blake Belladonna**

**9. Neptune Vasilias**

**10. Nora Valkyrie**

Ruby growled as she was yet again blocked off by Victoria. The new driver had managed to get pole position, ahead of Ren, but earlier on Ruby had overtaken Ren, leaving her in second place. Ruby tried to overtake Victoria again, but was blocked off once more, and she almost got caught in the gravel trap. She rounded turn nine, and it straightened out. Ruby saw that she was creeping up on Victoria, but then she suddenly found Victoria slowly getting more and more ahead of her. It was like she was teasing Ruby!

Ruby braked sharp for turn ten, and tried an inside overtake, yet that didn't work either. She tried again at turn eleven, and at turn twelve, and then again at turn thirteen. She saw a chance to pass at turn fourteen, and tried to take the inside. She actually found herself level with Victoria at that point, but as they approached turn fourteen, Victoria had the inside lane, meaning that Ruby fell behind once again. Ruby began to accelerate out of turn fifteen, in another overtake attempt, but was cut off by Victoria. However, Ruby couldn't brake in time, and the two cars collided, both hitting the annoying kerb, and they both spun off the track. Ruby tried to get back on the track, but watched dismayed at Ren, Yang and Weiss all passed.

She got back onto the track ahead of Victoria, but had fallen down to fourth, with Victoria further behind in sixth. Ruby wasn't quite sure how she felt. Annoyed, yes, but she had to concede the fact that it was both of their faults. No doubt Victoria would be mad at her though.

* * *

When that Ruby girl had knocked her off at first, Victoria felt anger rising, but she forced herself to calm down and get back onto the track. No use in being angry when you had a race to win. She started to hum again to calm down, and she soon found herself quickly overtaking Pyrrha at turn one, having braked later, and she managed to get the inside on turn two, and began to accelerate around turn three, where there was long bend, and your speed had to be spot on in order to stay to the racing line.

When she had passed Pyrrha, she had shouted "Tomato!". She didn't know why she shouted out random words after overtaking someone, she just did.

Victoria was still humming as she tried to catch up to Ruby. Humming helped her to get in the zone, yet it annoyed some of her crew when they were giving team orders.

Anyway, Ruby Rose. Why did people think she was so special? She had finished fourth overall last season, but even if it was her first season, there were drivers, such as Ren, who'd won the title in their first season. She didn't even get pole position at all last season. Victoria had managed to get it in her first race. And why was she sounding like such a bitch?

Victoria shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts. She wasn't normally this stuck-up, in fact, she was never stuck up. Even though that just sounded very stuck up...

She couldn't think of any other reason, than that she was jealous of the so-called 'Young Prodigy'.

It was affecting her concentration, so she started humming again to get herself in the zone, and chased after her possible soon-to-be rival.

* * *

Ruby was catching up to Weiss, and almost passed her with the DRS. She stayed behind Weiss for the remainder of the lap, waiting to pounce on any mistakes the former Heiress made. And soon, she made one. On turn ten, Weiss braked a little to late, so when she turned the corner, she ran wide. This was all Ruby really needed, and she zoomed through the gap, and was ahead of Weiss at turn eleven. By the time she had finished the lap, she was more than a second ahead of Weiss, and saw Yang rounding turn two as Ruby approached turn one.

_Come on Ruby, you can catch up._

* * *

Ruby had managed to finish fourth, which was pretty good, but she'd missed out on the podium, and on the last lap too. And to Victoria Urshman of all people. Ruby at this point couldn't deny that she was annoyed. Definitely not jealous, Ruby wasn't petty like that. Ruby was in third for most of the race, and she had always been at least a second ahead of the new driver, but on the last lap, she'd just breezed past Ruby with ease, and finished two seconds ahead.

Ruby sighed as she leaned against Yang's trailer, waiting to go home with her. It would be a long flight from Forever Fall, as it was far away from Signal, Beacon and the other tracks near their home.

* * *

Victoria was still celebrating, and was still being hugged by her sister Arianna. Sure, she hadn't won, but ever since their parent's deaths, her sister and herself had gotten much closer, and Victoria was grateful that she had a sister that loved her no matter what happened.

She'd eventually managed to free herself from Arianna's grasp, and she was walking back to her trailer, when she saw Ruby Rose, the driver that she had been battling with almost the entire race. She had a slightly sullen expression on her face, and Victoria suspected that it was caused by the fact she had been beaten to a podium, and earlier, winning the race.

She wasn't sure if this meant that there was a rivalry between them, but she didn't really want one, because having a rival would just put her under more pressure. And Victoria hated being under pressure.

So, she decided to walk over and talk to Ruby, and see where the two stood with each other.

* * *

Ruby checked her watch for the umpteenth time, before seeing Victoria coming over.

'Oh, great, has she come here to gloat? Wait, come on Ruby, you don't even know her properly, so why are you judging her?'

Ruby forced a smile onto her face at the approaching Victoria, and it was returned.

"Hey," said Ruby simply.

"Hey," replied the other girl with another smile.

There was a short awkward silence between the two, before Victoria spoke up, trying to break the ice.

"So, pretty exciting race today, huh?" she asked with a grin.

Ruby nodded with a small smile. "Certainly was, you drive like a pro though," she said, but not bitterly, because she had to admit, Victoria seemed a very talented driver.

Victoria blushed a little at the unexpected, but seemingly genuine, praise. "I'd like to think that's why all of us are here though. I mean: _Ruby Rose, the young prodigy," _she said with a little giggle.

Ruby smiled. "I hate that people say that though... I mean, the attention's flattering, but I'm just a normal girl that loves racing. I hate it when people treat me like something special, when at the end of the day, I'm just a normal person, like everybody else," she said, a little sadly. "At least I hope I'm a person, and not some alien," she added with a laugh.

Victoria giggled at the last bit. She thought that all the praise would get to Ruby's head, but in fact, she seemed really down to earth. She started to think that Ruby and her could be friends, instead of rivals.

Ruby had similar sentiments. She had maybe judged too quickly. Victoria seemed to want to genuinely talk with Ruby, and Ruby found herself liking her even more as they talked about more random stuff, mainly about Formula One cars.

Eventually, the conversation died down a bit, and Victoria spoke up again.

"So, like I know we might seem like rivals to each other and other people..." she began, looking down, while Ruby nodded her head also looking down. "But I hate rivalries, it just puts me under pressure and all, and I hate being under pressure... And also, we seem to have hit off quite well, and... I'd prefer it if we were friends before rivals..."

Ruby nodded and a genuine smile spread across her mouth. "You know, I'd really like that too..." she said. "Vicky..."

Victoria blushed at the nickname. "That would be awesome... Rubes," she shot back with a grin.

They both shared a laugh, and by then, Chen and Yang were ready, and the three walked off, and Ruby was overjoyed that she had made a friend in Victoria.

Yang watched her sister as she bounced around happily, playfully attacking Chen. She had managed to catch the last parts of Ruby and Victoria's conversation, and Yang felt immensely proud that Ruby had handled the situation well, and made a new friend in the process.

_'She's all grown up,' _thought Yang with a smile.

* * *

**Woohoo, they're friends! :D Anyways, not much to say, so see you guys soon!**

**Until next time,**

**-PLG**


	7. Cookies and Stuff

**Hey Arieko, I told you I would get this done by Monday ;D.**

**And for the purposes of this story, Canada is a region in Vacuo, not a country, due to this story being set in Remnant.**

* * *

There would be no race this weekend, so Ruby and the other drivers could do whatever they wanted. However, most decided to use the time to work on their cars with their teams, so that they could work out a good setup for the Emerald Forest Grand Prix.

Ruby walked into the garage, and nodded to two of her mechanics, Gavin and Ray, before walking over to where Ozpin was waiting with the car.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Ruby.

"Well," said Ozpin. "We need to fit some new brakes to the car today, and they should increase the brake responsiveness. We're just waiting for Michael to bring the package, but he won't be here for another hour. You can do what you wish until then."

Ruby nodded. "Great! I'll see you guys later then."

She walked out of the garage, and looked left and right. She saw Victoria, who had put her hair in a bun, and she was walking towards her and Vincent's garage.

"Vicky!" called out Ruby as she ran after the black-haired girl.

The said girl turned around and her face lit up into a smile as she saw who had called her name.

"Hey Ruby," she said with a cheery wave. "You working on the car today?"

"Yup!" said Ruby. "But we're waiting for some new parts to come, so I'm just kinda wandering around..."

Victoria nodded. "Cool... Say, do you want to come to my garage and meet Vincent and my team?"

Ruby smiled and nodded eagerly. "That would be great! I love meeting new people!"

"Really?" asked Victoria with a smirk.

"Uhh... Kind of..." said Ruby with a nervous laugh.

Victoria grabbed Ruby's hand and lead her over to Team VV's garage, where there were several mechanics adjusting the rear wing position on Victoria's car. On the other side, Vincent was leaning on his car drinking soda, and he waved when Victoria walked in.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Ruby Rose," he said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, name's Vincent Marsh." He held out his hand for Ruby to shake.

Ruby smiled and said hi and shook Vincent's hand. "You're from Canada aren't you?" she asked excitedly. "I love the accents!"

Vincent chuckled. "That I am."

"Where did you get that soda from?" asked Victoria as she leaned on the car, next to Vincent.

"Not telling you," he said with a smirk.

"Come on you loser," said Victoria, who gave him a nudge.

Vincent just smirked more and mimed himself zipping his lips.

"Ugh, you knob," said Victoria with a huff, and she looked at Ruby. "See what I have to put up with?"

Ruby suppressed a giggle as Victoria got up.

"Need the toilet," she said, before walking out of the garage.

Vincent waited until she walked out, and grinned after he revealed another can of soda, to Ruby's surprise. "Want one Ruby?"

Ruby giggled and took the can, and opened it, before swigging half of it in one go.

By the time Victoria had come back, Ruby and Vincent had finished their cans and had thrown them away. The two tried to keep a straight face, but Ruby accidentally gave an involuntary giggle, and Victoria cottoned on pretty fast at what they were laughing about.

"Hand it over Vince," she said with a smirk.

"I only had two, sorry Vicky," he replied.

"Asshole," she said, giving him a gentle smack on the head, and she walked off to her car.

"I love doing that," said Vincent with a chuckle.

Ruby giggled, and soon, the two had gotten into a conversation about anything to do with Formula One, with Vincent explaining what life was like back in Canada.

"And then this crazy ass bull comes out of nowhere, but I picked up a board of wood nearby, and bashed that sucker on the head, like BAM!"

He struck his fist down, as if replaying the action.

Ruby giggled at Vincent's behaviour for what felt like the twentieth time. Time had passed quickly while they talked, and eventually Ruby had to go back to her own garage, and she waved goodbye to Victoria and Vincent, and made her way back to Team RW's garage.

* * *

Almost a week had passed, and after six long days working at the garage, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang decided that they would once again stay in to watch a movie together. Ruby was stuffing cookies into her mouth, snuggled close to Weiss, who occasionally gently scolded Ruby for talking with her mouth full. Blake sat in front of Yang, the blonde's legs wrapped around her waist, and Yang was unconsciously scratching behind the Faunus' cat ears, but Blake didn't seem to mind.

They had chosen an action film this time, and they all had to admit it was ten times better than the crappy rom-com they watched last time.

Ruby watched mesmorised as the main character, a girl with a red cloak and a scythe, cut through the enemy without a problem. "I wish I was like her..."

Weiss scoffed. "Don't be silly you dunce, this isn't real..."

Ruby pouted. "So what? I'd love to be badass like that!"

"Ruby, you know you're not allowed to say anything with 'ass' in it," cut in Yang.

Ruby stuck out her tongue at Yang, before deciding not to say anything, and to just lean in close to Weiss. The white haired girl responded by pulling her even closer.

Although it was really exhilarating, and a great experience, Formula One driving was actually very stressful, and Ruby found that the banter the four girls had was a good way of relieving that stress, where they could just talk and not worry about anything.

Soon, the film had finished, and Yang and Blake excused themselves quickly, giggling as they walked out of the room. Ruby swore she could have seen Yang pinch Blake's rear. She looked to Weiss, and realised that her girlfriend had fallen asleep. Her smile widened, and she gently let herself out of Weiss' grasp, and laid the former heiress down on the sofa.

She didn't want to wake her up, because she just looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. Ruby grinned and laid in front of Weiss, facing her, wrapping her teammate's arms around her, and she snuggled up so that her head rested under Weiss' chin, and her face was resting on Weiss' chest. Ruby looked at her sleeping partner one more time, a wide smile on her face.

"Night Weiss..."

Ruby quickly succumbed to sleep herself.

* * *

Weiss awoke, blinking several times, and she yawned, and tried to stretch, but found that she had her arms wrapped around something else. Or someone else...

She looked down, and to her surprise, she had her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist, and the girl herself had done the same to Weiss. Weiss smiled at how cute and peaceful Ruby looked when she slept. She would have tried to free herself from Ruby's grasp, but she realised that she didn't want the moment to end. So she was just content with staying where she was, taking in Ruby's warmth.

She found the slow and soft breathing of the younger girl calming, and Weiss closed her eyes happily. Not long after this, she felt Ruby begin to stir, and she opened her eyes, and giggled as the younger girl let out an adorable yawn.

"Oh, morning Weiss," said Ruby groggily.

"Morning," said Weiss with a smirk.

Ruby slowly withdrew her arms from Weiss, and stretched, letting out another adorable yawn, making Weiss giggle again. Ruby pouted slightly at this, but she didn't realise that it just made her look even cuter, and Weiss giggled for a third time.

Weiss let Ruby free from her grasp, and the younger girl rolled off the sofa and on to the floor, before lifting herself off from the ground.

"Is that always how you wake up?" asked Weiss with small chuckle.

"Well, I don't normally wake up snuggled next to a beautiful girl," retorted Ruby, and she grinned as Weiss became flustered and failed to form coherent words.

Weiss just eventually settled on a huff, and Ruby giggled, before pulling her up forcibly. "Come on Weissy, we've got practice today!"

Weiss groaned as she found her feet. "What was that for you dolt?"

"We've got P1 and P2 today! We need to be there in..." She looked at the clock. "Three hours."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Weiss as she followed Ruby into the kitchen, where Blake was sat at the table reading a book, and Yang was cooking bacon.

"Well, the lovebirds are finally awake," teased Yang.

"Speak for yourself," retorted Ruby with a smirk, as she sat down at the table across from Blake.

"Oh, and by the way, the position you guys were in last night... It was too cute to not take a photo... I bet Chen would like to see this," said Yang with a giggle and a wink.

"Yang!" groaned Ruby. She had no problem about people knowing about Weiss' and her's relationship, but she didn't relish the prospect of being teased mercilessly by her older brother.

"She didn't really, she was just trying to wind you up," said Blake, not looking up from her book.

"Blake!" said Yang with a sigh. "You're no fun..."

"That's not what you were saying last night," replied Blake, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Too much information!" said Ruby quickly, covering her ears.

_'She's just **too **freaking innocent!' _thought Yang to herself with a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the banter going back and forth, and finished up her cereal.

"You having any bacon Ice Queen?" asked Yang, as she set down a plate full of bacon.

"Don't call me that! And no, you add far too much grease to your bacon!"

"That's what makes it so good though!" exclaimed Ruby, as she put four slices of bacon on her own plate.

Weiss just huffed and got up from the table. "I'll be back in a second."

"Well, more for Ruby and me then!" said Yang with a grin, as she put _eight _slices of bacon on her plate.

"How do you manage?" asked Blake with a smirk, finally looking up from her book.

Yang shrugged with a mouth full of bacon.

"Okay, we have a flight to Beacon in two hours," said Ruby. "We'll arrive there at about eight o' clock at night, and check into a hotel not far from the Emerald Forest."

"Is it five star?" asked Yang.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes Yang," she sighed. "It is a five star..."

"Alright!" said Yang, putting a fist into the air.

"Idiot."

* * *

There were flashing cameras as the four girls arrived in the arrival lounge.

"Ugh, damn people can't leave us alone for ten minutes," complained Yang.

Weiss was still technically part of the Schnee family, and therefore the Schnee Company, although she was no longer the Heiress. This meant that she could still arrange for a limo to pick the four girls up.

"Snazzy!" said Yang, as she literally jumped into the limo, taking up three seats.

"Be careful you brute," snapped Weiss, but she did have a smile on her face.

Yang looked in awe at her surroundings. "Ooh, what does this button do?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pressed it, and the table in the centre flipped over, revealing drinks and snacks. "Awesome!"

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Sorry about Yang..."

Weiss sighed. "Well, what can you do?"

She sat down, as far away from the rowdy Yang as possible, and Ruby eagerly followed, sitting next to her. Blake sat next to Yang, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Ruby eyed the packet of cookies on the table. Weiss noticed and rolled her eyes. "Go on then..."

"Yay! Thank you!" said Ruby happily, and she reached forward, snatching the packet of cookies and tearing it open, trying to stuff two into her mouth at once.

"You dolt," said Weiss with a sigh, and picked up a cookie that Ruby had dropped.

"Sorry," came Ruby's muffled reply.

"Here," said Weiss, holding out a cookie to Ruby and putting it in front of her mouth. "Eat slowly."

Ruby nodded and took a bite out of the cookie, while Weiss was holding it up.

Yang and Blake smirked at each other. The sight of Weiss actually _feeding _Ruby cookies was adorable and hilarious.

Ruby and Weiss blushed furiously, and the younger girl grabbed the rest of the cookie from Weiss, and ate it in one.

This only served to make the other two start laughing, as it was just even more adorable. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I _suppose _it did look rather cute," she said.

"Cute?" asked Yang with a wide grin. "It was freaking adorable!"

Weiss rolled her eyes again. "Blake, could you please stop her?"

Blake smirked. "Sorry, no can do, the idiot's right for once."

"Hey!" said Yang, pouting. "That's it, no snuggling tonight kitty!"

"What? I did back you up!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to call me names."

Weiss cringed at the thought of what Yang meant by snuggling, and she looked at Ruby, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Soon enough, the limo had arrived at the hotel that they were staying at, and the four of them got out of the car, wheeling their small suitcases. They walked in to a rather posh reception area, where they were given the card for their room. Ruby and Yang quickly bolted up the stairs, seeing who could get to the room first. Blake and Weiss gave each other sympathetic looks, as they made their way, much more calmly, to their room.

By the time they had reached there, Ruby and Yang had already taken the big bunk bed in the bedroom. There were two other single beds, and Blake and Weiss took those.

"I just need the toilet!" said Ruby, who quickly dashed out of the room.

Weiss decided that she needed to go too, and she left the room, and as soon as she did, Blake and Yang gave each other a grin, and then they began 'snuggling'.

* * *

Weiss walked down the corridor, and heard Ruby's voice up ahead. She turned the corner, and saw Ruby talking with that new driver, Victoria Urshman. She walked up to the two girls, who both seemed to be in an animated conversation. Ruby turned around and saw Weiss, and her grin widened.

"Weiss! This is Victoria, Victoria, this is my... girlfriend Weiss!"

The two girls greeted each other with smiles, and Ruby was relieved that Victoria didn't seem to mind their same-sex relationship.

Weiss couldn't help but notice that Ruby and Victoria seemed close, which was strange, as she thought Victoria would be a potential rival to Ruby. She felt something else too. Jealousy?

_'Don't be stupid Weiss, they're just friends.'_

Yet when she followed Ruby to the bathroom, she still couldn't shake that feeling.

* * *

**N'aww, Weiss getting jealous is adorable :3 Possible love triangle? Or is it just Weiss being... Weiss?**


	8. Sinister Plots

******I am not dead, despite what you may think xD ****I've just had school and stuff,** but I have managed to find the time to write an additional chapter! After this though I may not update for another while, because I have exams, but I'll try to get one out at least every two weeks (Sorry!)

**And it's just been so hectic, and gaah... Let's just get to the chapter :3**

* * *

******Saturday- 3:PM: Qualifying 3- Emerald Forest Grand Prix.**

******1. Ruby Rose**

******2. ********Victoria Urshman**

******3. ********Yang Xiao Long**

******4. Vincent Marsh**

******5. Weiss Schnee **

******6. Blake Belladonna**

******7. Pyrrha Nikos**

******8. Jaune Arc**

******9. Nora Valkyrie**

******10. -**

Ruby had taken pole position, but she wasn't in the mood for celebrating. Nobody was. They were all still shocked by the news that had just come in. Nobody could celebrate when this had happened.

It was early in qualifying when it had happened. There was nobody around him. It just happened... He was turning the fifth corner, there was a small bang, and then he was off the track and hard into the barrier. It was a miracle he'd survived. It was thanks to his aura apparently. It was so strong that it had protected him from being burnt alive, but not from any damage from the impact. It was unlikely that he'd be able to race for the rest of the season.

Ruby considered Lie Ren one of her best childhood friends. He was calm, cool, always managed to calm Nora down, and was a generally nice guy.

It was currently unknown how Ren had crashed, but the strongest suggestion was that it was something to do with the fuel. Just this season, the cars had changed the fuel provider to Torchwick Co. Of course, there was no plausible evidence behind this theory. It just seemed like a normal accident. Except nobody could identify the cause of it. Or any evidence at all to back up their theories. The fuel had been fine up until now.

It just didn't make sense. The owner of Torchwick Co., namely Roman Torchwick, had rubbished claims it was to do with the fuel. He had been supplying fuel to other racing events, such as Indycar, and there had been no accidents then.

Ruby was just sat down in the team garage quietly, still in shock over what had just happened.

"You alright?"

Ruby looked up as she saw Yang looking concernedly at her, still in her race gear. She nodded and sniffed.

"Aw Ruby..." said Yang and she quickly rushed to Ruby, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

Ruby just suddenly couldn't keep it in, and found tears flowing down her cheeks as she returned her sister's hug.

The two siblings stayed like that for several minutes, before Ruby finally trusted herself not to cry anymore, and she slowly slipped out of Yang's grasp.

"Ruby, the doctors said that Ren would have a good chance of making it... And believe me, Ren is one tough bastard, he'll make it alright."

Ruby smiled slightly. "I know... It's just... you know... He was pretty close to..." She trailed off and bowed her head.

"Yeah... I know Rubes..." Yang looked downcast for a moment, before her face brightened up. "Ooh! Chen's making us pancakes, so if you'd wanna come, you should probably get ready." She winked and quickly rushed out of the garage.

Ruby shook her head with a smirk. "I never even said yes..." Nonetheless, she quickly ran to her trailer. After all, her brother made the best pancakes!

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were sat round a table, the wafting smell of pancakes meeting their nostrils. They were waiting hungrily with anticipation as they waited for Yang and Ruby's brother to finish making his infamous pancakes.

"Pancakes are served," said Chen cheerfully as he placed down a full plate of pancakes, which were all quickly snatched, and had various toppings put on them.

"Your pancakes are the best!" said Ruby, who was munching happily on her pancake, basically covered in maple syrup.

"I doubt you can hardly taste the pancake you put so much syrup on you dolt," teased Weiss.

Ruby fake pouted as everyone around the table laughed. The trauma of Ren's earlier accident was slowly subsiding, especially how after the hospital said that Ren would make a full recovery, but it would still take months.

"Are you sure you're okay Ruby?" asked Weiss, lowering her voice and leaning close to her girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Ruby nodded. "The doctors said he'd be fine." She managed a smile.

"Okay..." said Weiss. "Well, I'm here for you if you need." She gave Ruby a genuine smile, which only widened when she saw Ruby smile back earnestly.

"Thanks Weiss... You're the best."

Weiss couldn't stop her cheeks burning bright red. Blake had noticed this and nudged Yang with a smirk. Said blonde noticed this and tried to stifle a giggle. She whispered something to Blake, who couldn't help but laugh out loud. Chen noticed too and ruffled Ruby's hair. The red and white pair blushed furiously at this, and the rest of the meal was eaten in awkward silence, with the occasional giggle.

* * *

******Sunday- 2:PM: Race- Emerald Forest Grand Prix.**

Despite Ren's accident, the race would go on as normal. Ruby was sat in pole position, putting on her gloves. She would try and win today. For Ren.

After they had completed their warm-up lap, the cars lined up on the grid. Ruby looked into her mirror towards Victoria's car. She no longer saw her as a rival, so maybe they'd actually have some fun competing for first place. The red lights lit up, and when the second one disappeared, there was deafening roar of engines, and when the green showed, they were off.

Ruby immediately shot off, and was happy to see that she had made a better start than Victoria. She turned the first corner and looked back again, but it seemed Victoria had recovered well and she was gaining on Ruby.

It was going to be a long race...

Well, that's what she thought...

* * *

Yang loved the thrill that Formula One gave her. That feeling when you won after a hard race, or just the adrenaline constantly pumping around. Every race was fun, and hardly anything made her happier. Only Ruby, Weiss and Blake would be ahead of it. She grinned as she thwarted an overtake attempt from Vincent. Formula one was so much fun!

* * *

Mercury was currently in 17th place, and was content here. After all, the reason why he was here wasn't because he wanted to win. It was just because that was what his employer wanted him to do, and he'd get paid. He flicked open a panel on his steering wheel and smirked. It was fun being the bad guy.

* * *

Yang's grin faded as she heard a weird noise from her engine. She'd better not get a DNF. She growled, but then yelled out in shock as she felt a small explosion, and the rear end of her car lifted up into the air. She found that her steering wheel wasn't responding, and neither were her brakes.

She was also on the fastest straight on the track, with a sharp turn up ahead. She knew this was only going to end up badly, so she stopped trying to get the car under control, and concentrated all her energy on her aura, so hopefully she would have a chance of not dying. But Yang wasn't complaining, she was going to die doing the sport she loved.

But then what about Ruby? She had to protect her sister, and help her become a world class racer!

"Sorry Rubes..."

She closed her eyes and waited for impact.

* * *

Weiss smiled as she overtook Vincent, but then realised that ahead of her, Yang's car was smoking, but still going at a dangerously high speed. She was going to crash!

She saw the blonde's car approaching the corner, and shook her head. This couldn't be happening, could it?!

At the last moment, and to her relief, Yang's car swerved sharply, but then that was short lived as she didn't turn the corner. It was spinning right in front of Weiss. The last thing she saw was a bright yellow rear wing smash into the front of her car, and then everything went black...

* * *

Ruby was three quarters of the way across her first lap, and was still ahead of Victoria. However, she saw a steward frantically waving a red flag, which signaled that the race was being called off. Ruby was confused as she hit the brakes and slowly drove onto the grass. Had there been another big crash?

Was it Yang? Ruby's eyes widened in panic, and she quickly threw her helmet off and got out of the car. She used her semblance to quickly zip across the track, and her worst fears were confirmed as she saw at least ten smoking cars, and many stewards trying to put out the fire.

And, to her horror, she saw a mangled, yellow car with black stripes.

"Yang!" cried Ruby as she quickly ran over.

To make things worse, she also saw the smoking car of her girlfriend...

This couldn't be happening! She looked at the other cars involved in the crash. Jaune, Pyrrha, Vincent, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Blake, Cardin and Velvet. Most of them were okay though, and were being helped off the track. Nora looked to have broken an arm, and was being stretchered off. But what about Yang and Weiss, were they okay?

She saw paramedics running on, and then the limp forms of the two girls that mattered most in Ruby's life.

She cried out and ran over.

"Yang! Weiss!"

Tears were streaming down her eyes as the stewards tried to calm her down and move her away.

"Ruby!"

Her older brother was running towards her, and wrapped both arms around her, successfully getting her away from Weiss and Yang.

"But Chen! Yang and Weiss!" cried out Ruby, uncontrollably sobbing at this point.

"The paramedics know what they're doing! You've got to trust them!"

Ruby knew Chen was right. She was only going to be a distraction if she was just going to be crying over them and going hysterical.

"They'll be alright Rubes, I promise..." Chen said as he held Ruby tight.

Ruby nodded and buried her head in Chen's shoulder, and just cried, until she had no more tears left to shed...

She so hoped that her brother was right. She could't bear losing the two most important people in her life. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother, she did! He was definitely one of the most important people in his life, but Ruby had always found herself closer to Yang. If she did lose Yang and Weiss, she didn't know what she would do...

* * *

"So that's the only time I'm ever getting directly involved in something like this ever again..."

Roman Torchwick couldn't even meet the eyes of his employer. Her gaze was unsettling, and even not meeting it, it still made him nervous. He was the one who had first pressed the button and caused that Ren guy to crash. It went against all his morals, but he was greedy. Whenever money was involved, morals flew out of the window.

"Don't worry Roman~" said his employer, a woman in a red dress and with long, dark hair. "My people will initiate the next phase from the track... We were just seeing whether you're... committed to our cause..."

"I'm only doing this for money, so as long as I get my payment, I'll do whatever you want. Apart from causing people to crash, of course." Roman scratched the back of his head as he tried not to meet his employer's gaze.

"As long as you cooperate, you will get your money~" she crooned.

"Okay, no problem," said Roman, standing up and lighting his cigar before putting it to his mouth. "It's been a pleasure Cinder... I mean Ms. Fall."

A smirk was playing on Cinder's lips. "I actually prefer Cinder~"

As soon as she walked out of the room, Roman stumped out his cigar and buried his face in his hands.

"Is this really worth it?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN :0 I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger guys D:**

**And I know I've not shown much, well hardly anything, of Ren and Ruby interacting before, they, as the fanfic states, are childhood friends.**


	9. Hiatus note:

**Hey guys, PLG here, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to be putting this project on hiatus, among other things. I just have too many exams to cope with. I hope that I will find the time to write more chapters, but realistically, it's gonna be around Christmas time when I've finished my exams.**

**I'd just like to thank people for the amount of support I'm getting, you guys are awesome!**

**But yeah, I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but I've kind of got to get my priorities straight, and I think I need to do well in my exams.**

**You never know, I may pop in with a chapter before Christmas, if I can find the time, so fingers crossed.**

**Again, thankyou so much for your support, much appreciated :D**

**Later :3**

**-PLG**


End file.
